Comunidad Central Discusión:Interwikis
|1}}/encabezado}} Skullgirls Wiki * * Electric Game (muro) 17:38 8 ene 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. No hace falta ponerlo dos veces, con hacerlo en un sentido ya se activan para las dos wikias. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:21 8 ene 2015 (UTC) Winx Club Wiki (vietnamita) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 19:56 13 ene 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:07 14 ene 2015 (UTC) South Park * Recuerdo que las wikias se fusionaron, y la cerrada tenía los enlaces pero la actual no. Es por eso que "no funcionan" del español al resto de idiomas, pero sí al revés. link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 13:51 16 ene 2015 (UTC) * * * * * :Hecho y comprobado, por lo que he procedido a reactivar los interwikis de los demás idiomas también, para que funcionen en los dos sentidos y no solo en uno. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:44 17 ene 2015 (UTC) Agent Carter Wiki * 22:07 24 ene 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:42 24 ene 2015 (UTC) Pretty Cure * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ¿Puedes ver si hay algun idioma más que yo no haya encontrado? ¡Gracias! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 23:30 1 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. Los que están tachados ya estaban hechos. He encontrado zh.prettycure, id.pretty-cure-bahasa-indonesia, de.prettycure y de.pretty-cure-info, pl.prettycure y pl.prettycureseries, vi.prettycure y vi.pretty-cure, prefiero que seas tú quien solicite cuales hay que enlazar --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:57 2 feb 2015 (UTC) ::Enlaza entre si de.prettycure, pl.prettycureseries y vi.prettycure. La URL de la wiki polaca no me gusta mucho, i la que me gusta (pl.prettycure) tiene apenas un artículo, la portada… Bueno, ¿te pongo las plantillas de EnlaceInterwiki o ya te sirve así? --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 23:30 2 feb 2015 (UTC) :::Necesito que me des una solicitud convencido de lo que es lo que quieres y también que sea preciso, por lo que sí, mejor con plantillas. Entiendo que te guste que tengan todas el mismo subdominio y que sea el correcto, eso es lo ideal, pero el contenido también importa y al final la URL se puede cambiar. No has mencionado nada de zh.prettycure, id.pretty-cure-bahasa-indonesia, la primera tiene un buen subdominio y la segunda 88 artículos y está activa. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:23 3 feb 2015 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Creo que están todos, verifica si me he dejado alguno. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 01:30 3 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:47 3 feb 2015 (UTC) Catalán y serbio ¿Puedes hacer estos también? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ¡Gracias! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 19:0 4 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:15 4 feb 2015 (UTC) Winx Club Fanon (pt-br) * * ¡Gracias! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 23:30 1 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:03 2 feb 2015 (UTC) Just Dance * * * * * link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 09:45 3 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:57 3 feb 2015 (UTC) Bob Esponja * * * * * * * * * * * * * link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 09:12 5 feb 2015 (UTC) :La mayoría ya estaban activados. --link=:User:CuBaN VeRcEttI link=:User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI 19:40 5 feb 2015 (UTC) ::Hechos los dos, chino e inglés. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:43 5 feb 2015 (UTC) Baby Steps * Gracias de antemano [[Usuario:Paynekiller92|'Paynekiller92']] 21:28 5 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:54 5 feb 2015 (UTC) Star Wars Rebels * Quentum 21:00 8 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hola, te recomiendo que los interwikis se creen con es.starwarsrebels ya que tienen el mismo subdominio y tiene más artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:04 9 feb 2015 (UTC) ::OK, connect to the 2nd wiki, your. Quentum 18:35 10 feb 2015 (UTC) * :::Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:20 10 feb 2015 (UTC) Wiki The Strain * Lo que busco es que se unan las páginas centrales de ambas wikis. POtter-AAng-ERagon (muro) 18:18 17 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. Y no solo sirven para unir las páginas centrales, con los interwikis puedes sacar el máximo partido creando vínculos en todos los artículos que tengan en común las dos wikias, son muy útiles para encontrar un artículo en tu idioma desde otra wikia y para promocionarse mutuamente, espero que los puedas usar mucho y bien. Un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:40 17 feb 2015 (UTC) Wiki DanMachi * Conradho (muro) 00:26 23 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:41 23 feb 2015 (UTC) Seikoku no Dragonar * Mago Gagaga ガガガマジシャン (muro) 05:26 24 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:13 24 feb 2015 (UTC) Wiki Héroes * 01:14 25 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:53 25 feb 2015 (UTC) Wiki Ecchi * Mago Gagaga ガガガマジシャン (muro) 23:57 24 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:49 27 feb 2015 (UTC) Halopedia De la Wikia en Portugués el interwiki ya está creado, pero desde el español aún no. * Aqvos (muro) 03:20 27 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:53 27 feb 2015 (UTC) Black Clover * Miuhhm (muro) 00:37 28 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 09:44 28 feb 2015 (UTC) Debido a la fusión re-solicito el interwiki, ahora para: * --Miuhhm (muro) 22:53 3 mar 2015 (UTC) :Hecho :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:08 3 mar 2015 (UTC) Winx Club Wiki (valenciano) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 23:20 29 feb 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:44 1 mar 2015 (UTC) ::Me he dejado uno: :::Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:20 1 mar 2015 (UTC) Wiki Kiss×sis * Keita Suminoe 69 (muro) 19:06 1 mar 2015 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:11 1 mar 2015 (UTC)